Truth Hurts, Lies Worst
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: My entry to Kisshufan4ever's comp!   The truth was he lost her...and now he lost them...but everything was a lie...


**Ok so…this is my entry for Kisshufan4ever's comp, I'm not that good in writing tragedies, I usually write dramas…tragedies only sometimes but still I'm not that good so I'm doing my best to write this one XP I hope you enjoy it.**

**Tokyo Mew Mew doesn't belong to me, only the plot of this story and the three children are mine.**

**Truth hurt, Lies worst…**

Gone…she was gone…gone forever…what is he going to do without her? He couldn't live without her, there was nothing he could do without her by his side…he loved her more than anything in the world and he was truly happy when she said she loved him back…and now…she was gone…she left him…

"Ichigo…" murmured a male voice, standing in a dark room, sitting down in the huge bed he once shared with the love of his life, bed he won't ever share again with her…holding a picture, a picture of her, pictures were the only thing he had left to remember her, to remember her face, her smile, her eyes, everything…he held the picture close to his chest as tears fell from his golden eyes and down his cheeks…

"Why did you have to go…? I can't live without you…without you here I have nothing left to live…" he whispered as he looked again at the picture and stroked the glass with his thumb as if he was caressing his wife's red hair

"Daddy…?" a low and childish voice was heard suddenly in the room, Kisshu raised his head and locked his amber eyes with his son's, he stared at the three year old, strawberry red haired, amber eyed son…god he remembered him so much of her, in fact he was just like her…his skin, his face, his hair, even his innocent eyes were like hers only they were amber instead of her warm chocolate eyes but Ichigo's innocence were still in his eyes…

"Ichiro…" the oldest male quickly wiped his eyes, wiping the tears away; his son stared at him while holding his small kitty plush close to him then he walked to his dad.

"Are you crying daddy?"

"You should be sleeping, Ichiro…why are you up?" he said, not answering the boy's question, the child looked down and held his plush close to him

"I couldn't sleep daddy…I don't feel well…" he said, Kisshu sighed and leaned down and picked him up, he sat him in his lap and brushed his bangs away from his eyes, he gasped slightly when he felt his son's forehead…

"You have fever, come on I will take you to bed and try to lower it" said Kisshu as he stood up from the bed with his son in his arms and walked out the room towards his son's. Once there he laid him down on the bed and covered him with the blankets then he went to the bathroom, got the thing that humans called thermometer to see how high Ichiro's fever was.

"Hmm..38.5 C…well let's try to low it" he walked downstairs and got a wet cloth, he went back upstairs and put it on his son's forehead, the little one started coughing, Kisshu brushed his red bangs off his eyes and covered him better with the blanket, leaning down he kissed the hot forehead.

"Daddy…"

"Yes?"

"I miss mommy…" Kisshu's ears fell when he heard this

"I know Ichi…I do too…but there is nothing we can do…now sleep, I'm sure if you rest a little bit you will get better"

"Ok, daddy…" he closed his amber eyes and soon fell in a deep sleep, Kisshu sighed and rubbed his temples, this wasn't good...he stood up from the bed and walked to another room where two cots stood, inside each small bed were two newborn babies, two baby girls, both with his forest green hair, they were both sleeping but something wasn't right…their breathing wasn't normal, it was like they were trying to catch their breath back and their faces were a bit red, just like Ichiro's. Kisshu sighed and took the two wet cloths off his daughters' foreheads, he took the thermometer and checked their fever…39 C…no good, it has gone higher…this wasn't good at all, first the twins and now Ichiro, both of them fell sick with high fever and he was doing everything he could to low it but it seemed like it wasn't working at all…he wetted again the cloths and put them back on the twins' foreheads, then sat down on the chair that was in the room next to one of the twins' cot, he sighed…

"Ichigo…I don't know what else to do…I need you so much, I…I can't take care of them on my own…I need you…they need you…"

Back there he said he no longer had a reason to live…but that was a lie, he still had a reason to live, his children were the reason he didn't try to jump off a cliff or stab himself with his Sais so he could follow the one he loved to heaven…he started remembering what she told him right before she died, right after the twins birth…

"_Kisshu…I…I heard the doctors back there…I'm too weak…I lost too much blood in the birth, they say that I'm not going to make it" whispered the weak voice of Ichigo as her husband, Kisshu, the alien that once tried to take over the blue planet, held her pale hand with both his own._

"_No..no Ichigo, you're going to be alright, y-you're going to recover and soon we will go home, the five of us" he said trying not to break in front of his wife, he didn't want to sound or look weak at this moment, he wanted to stay strong for his family, for her but Ichigo shook her head slowly and looked again at him_

"_No…I can feel it Kish…I'm too weak…I won't recover…but I'm going to pass away happy…at last I was able to bring to this world three wonderful children…Ichiro is too young to understand what will happen to me so just tell him that mommy is going to sleep forever ok…? And…please…take care of Yuka and Mika…they are beautiful Kisshu, they are going to grow up into beautiful children, into ladies and man…all of them will…take…take care of them…take care of our children" this time he couldn't handle it, the one he loved most was dying and there was nothing he could do to save her, nothing…this time not even Mew Aqua could save her…tears started falling down his golden eyes and rolled down his cheeks, Ichigo saw this and reached up the hand that was in his own and wiped the tears away._

"_Don't cry Kish…"_

"_Ichigo…no…no you can't…"_

"_Promise me…promise me that you will take care of our children…"_

"_Ichigo…"_

"_Promise me Kisshu…"_

"_I…I promise…" Ichigo smiled and her eyes were half closed now_

"_Thank you…I love you…" her hand started slipping down his cheek and touched his hand one last time, his golden eyes widened and more tears fell when he saw her chocolate eyes closing, this time forever…the heart machine made a long 'Bip' sound and he knew…she was gone, forever…_

"_ICHIGO!"_

"I know I promised you I would take care of them…but I can't, I just can't do this alone Ichigo…I miss you, I need you, we all do!"

Ichigo passed away in his home planet. Right after they got married and had their honeymoon on Earth, Kisshu and Ichigo decided to move to his home planet, it was there Ichiro was born and so were the twins but it was there where Ichigo died as well. Right after her death, Kisshu wanted to bury her in his planet but Kisshu's adoptive father, to be more specifiable Taruto and Pai's father, since Kisshu was their adoptive brother and son, his "father" didn't want to bury a human in their home planet because he still held some anger towards the humans for taking Earth, he couldn't accept that Kisshu had married a human let alone having kids with her, now that she was dead he didn't want to bury her in their planet and wanted to take their children away…

"_No! I won't let you do this!" yelled Kisshu_

"_Kisshu you have no conditions to raise THREE children on your own!" said his adoptive father, Kisshu glared daggers at him_

"_If I had my family's support I wouldn't have to raise my children on my own! But no, you can't just accept the damn true that I fell in love with Ichigo and had kids with her, my biological parents would have accepted__ her no matter what!"_

"_Your parents are dead and I was the one who raised you along with my true sons, you are my son too and I'm only doing this for your own good Kisshu"_

"_I'm not your son, you just adopted me, you just took me in and raised me along with Taruto and Pai but I never called you father or ever will! Accept the fact that I fell in love and married a human, had kids with her, I'm a grown up man now and I won't let you lay single finger on my children to take them away from me!"_

In that same night while everyone was sleeping in the Ikisatashi house, Kisshu stole a small ship and took his three children and Ichigo's body with him, he rode back to Earth without nobody knowing, they would only find out he was gone in the next morning. A week later he had reached Earth, there he buried Ichigo in the human cemetery and went to live in the house where Ichigo and her parents once lived when she was a teenager. A few days went on and Kisshu tried his best to take care of his children but Yuka and Mika, the twins, fell ill with high fever and coughs, now Ichiro was ill as well…

"I don't know what to do anymore, please Ichigo help me…help me please…I can't lose them too" he was breaking down again, tears were falling from his golden eyes again, he buried his face in his hands and sobbed slightly, he never showed this side of him to anyone but his deceased wife, he only acted like this when he was really desperate and Ichigo was the only one who had seen this side of him…

The days went on and the green haired alien keep trying and trying to low the fevers of his children but nothing seemed to work, Ichiro's fever was higher and so were his coughs, the twins were also in the same situation and soon Kisshu found himself ill as well, must have caught it because of his children since he spent long hours next to them, taking care of them, his fever was also high, he would have gone to the hospital but the problem was…he couldn't turn human and even if he covered his ears with a hat or something, his children had small elf like ears and the doctors would see it immediately plus he didn't have that much money to buy those medicines, the only thing he could do was try to low the fever with the wet cloths…it was like that until one day…

Kisshu was in his room, sitting on a chair as he watched his children, Ichiro resting on his bed since the little boy didn't recover and he needed to be by his side but also next the twins, so he moved him to his bedroom. The twins were in their cots in the same room. The children were covered with many blankets to keep them warm, it was winter and with their colds they shivered a lot, their breathing was hard, their faces were red, they weren't any better…Kisshu stared at his kids with tired eyes, black circles around his eyes from the lack of sleep, his face was red too and sometimes he would cough, he wasn't feeling any better from his cold either, they were all ill and there was nothing he could do…

The alien rubbed his temples and then his eyes, he was so tired but he could only sleep for about five minutes before one of the twins started crying or Ichiro broke in a cough crisis…he was so desperate…he knew what could happen to them if their didn't recover…he didn't want to lose them like he lost their mother, he had promised her he would take care of her and was failing, he was failing on his kids, he was failing on her, he was failing on himself…

"God help me please…" he murmured

"D-Daddy…." Murmured the weak voice of the small strawberry haired boy, he started coughing hard and Kisshu quickly stood up from his chair and reached towards his son but before he could, he stumbled on his feet and fell on his knees, his vision became blurred and twisted, he barely could see his child anymore or move a single arm and touch him, he was too weak…

"Ichiro…" was the only word that escaped his pale lips before he fell on the floor and his vision faded from blur to completely darkness, the last thing he could hear was his son's hard coughs and then…nothing…

Golden eyes snapped open, first it was blur but after a few times blinking it adjusted back to normal…

"Kish? Kisshu? You're awake man?" said a male voice, somehow Kisshu recognized this voice…he had been away from home for a while but still could recognize a few voices if he listened well, slowly he turned his head to face the one who had spoke, it was Taruto.

"Taruto…?" whispered Kisshu, Taruto stared at him with worried orange eyes, he no longer was the ten year old, little "brat" alien child he was, he now was a teenager, he was taller, maybe around Kisshu's size when he had his age, his hair was a big longer and wasn't caught anymore in the small pigtails on the top of his head, it was free. Kisshu tried to stand up but his body was still a bit weak so he gave up and laid down again…wait a minute? Lay? He looked around…he couldn't remember that well what happened but he knew that he fainted on the floor, how come he was laying down on his bed? Oh wait…it was most likely Taruto but another question crossed his mind, why and how Taruto found out where he was?

"Good thing you're finally awake, Kisshu…" this time it wasn't Taruto who spoke, Kisshu moved his head to a side and saw Taruto and Pai standing there, Pai was still the same, the same emotionless expression, the same hair color and hairstyle, the same cold purple eyes, the only thing that changed was his clothes…in the oldest alien's arms was a white blanket.

"Taruto…Pai…why are you here…? How did you know I was here…?"

"It wasn't that hard to find out Kisshu…after all this was Ichigo's past house…" Kisshu kind of flinched when Pai mentioned his deceased wife's name…

"What happened to me? The last thing I remember was fainting on the floor and hearing Ichiro's coughs…wait…Ichiro! W-Where is he? Where is my son? And the twins!" he started looking around, he knew his son was once laying down in the same bed he was now but the child no longer was to be found there, Taruto's ears dropped and Pai closed his eyes at this, Kisshu saw this and looked at them again

"Where are my kids? What happened to them?" he yelled, Taruto was the one who started speaking

"Kisshu…we came here to check on how you and the kids were but when we got here…he found you laying on the floor, fainted and burning with high fever, we quickly got the medicines from the ship we brought and checked on the kids but…" he couldn't finish the phrase, he started shaking at this, Pai opened his purple eyes and looked at his adoptive brother and shook his head

"They are gone Kisshu…there was nothing we could do to save them…when we got here…they were gone…" Kisshu's golden eyes widened in shock, tears started coming up to his eyes and rolling down his cheeks, his body started shaking hard, his mouth dropped from the shock…they were gone…just like her, they were gone, he failed…he couldn't save them just like he couldn't save Ichigo, now they were gone, all of them…he had nothing left…

"No…no…no please…not them…not my kids too…"

"Kisshu…we're sorry…" whispered Taruto

"NO! NO PLEASE THEY CAN'T BE GONE! THEY CAN'T!" screamed Kisshu between sobs and tears, his hands gripping tight the sheets of the bed, almost ripping them and his body shook harder, this was too much pain to take…Pai carefully approached his brother and kneeled down, Kisshu just keep crying over his loss and didn't even bother to look at him

"Kisshu…look at me…"

"G-Go away…both of you GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed

"Kisshu shut up! You're going to wake her!" yelled Pai trying to snap Kisshu back to his senses, hearing the 'wake her up' part, Kisshu slowly lifted up his head but his eyes were still filled with tears that keep rolling down his cheeks

"H-Her…?" Pai sighed

"Kisshu…we weren't able to save…Ichiro and Mika but…Yuka…however…survived…" said the oldest alien as he uncovered a little bit the white blanket he had in his arms to reveal the peaceful sleeping face of the baby girl, her face no longer was red or her breathing was hard, it was back to the normal, she was healed…

"Y-Yuka…" whispered Kisshu with his cracked voice, he quickly cradled her in his arms and snuggled his face in her small one as tears rolled down his cheeks and fell on her own. Pai and Taruto watched as Kisshu sobbed and held the only member of family he had left…

After the tragedy, Pai and Taruto were able to convince Kisshu to come back to his home planet and bring Yuka with him, however the alien didn't say yes or no, he just followed them, one of his daughters was alive but he no longer had a reaction…his golden eyes were empty, no bright or life in them anymore, he didn't speak or eat at all, he just walked to his room and locked himself in there…Yuka was alive but still…it wasn't the same…Ichigo was gone…Ichiro was gone…Mika was gone…he only had one of his daughters now…

At the moment Kisshu was locked in his room in the ship, it has been a few days since they left Earth, a few more days and they would be in their home planet but he didn't care…he was laying down in his bed, empty eyes staring at the wall. Suddenly whimpers filled the room and soon turned into cries, Kisshu didn't move a single muscle from his spot, it was like he wasn't listening to anything at all, the cries turned louder and louder but the green haired alien still didn't move…Taruto teleported inside the room and walked towards the cot where Yuka was laying down and tossing around the sheets, probably hungry or her diaper needed to be changed, he didn't have any kind of experience with babies, he didn't even know how to hold one, he looked at Kisshu hoping that he soon would get up from the bed and walk to his daughter to take care of her…but that didn't happen, he didn't move from his spot and keep staring at the wall with his empty eyes, Taruto started rocking the cot back and forth trying to calm down his niece but nothing seemed to work, she wanted…no…she needed her father, not her uncle

"Kisshu what are you doing, can't you see that she's crying?"

No answer from him, the cries became louder

"Kisshu! Would you get your butt of the bed and come here? Your daughter needs you!" yelled Taruto, he was tired of this, he knew Kisshu was in pain but he acted like this for the past days, completely ignoring his daughter as if she didn't existed, either Taruto or Pai would be the ones to calm her down but now the youngest alien couldn't take it anymore and was trying to snap his brother off his empty shell and finally he got a reaction but it wasn't the one he excepted…

"Shut up! SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" yelled Kisshu, Taruto kind of jumped at this, surprised and scared at his reaction, Yuka started crying even more with all the yelling, the brown headed teenager frowned and this and walked to his brother, he never excepted himself to do this to anyone but it was needed, he slapped Kisshu across the face

"Snap back to your senses Kisshu! This isn't you! I know you are in pain damnit but that gives you no rights to ignore your daughter! She is the only member of your family that is alive besides me and Pai and you choose to ignore her, like she isn't alive! She needs you! She needs her father back! Isn't that what Ichigo wanted? For you to take care of her? Wake up! Or do you want your last daughter to die too!" the last words got into Kisshu, his eyes widened in shock at the words 'die' and he quickly stood up from his bed and run to his daughter's cot, carefully he picked up his fragile little girl, one hand on her small head and the other around her small body and rocked her…tears running down his cheeks again…

"It's okay…it's okay Yuka…I'm here…I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to ignore you, I'm so sorry! None of this is your fault and I was snapping all my pain at you, forgive me honey, I have been a horrible father" he keep whispering those words to his daughter, Taruto watched with sadness the scene and decided to leave them alone…

He teleported towards the room where Pai was driving the space ship, he sat down in one of chairs and stared with sad orange eyes at the window

"I'm regretting what we did Pai…"

"_Boys, I need you to do me a favor. Your brother has run away, he has lost his mind, he is now a widower and thinks he can take care of three children by himself" said the male voice of a old alien man, two other male aliens stood before him, listening to him, one of them was tall and had dark purple eyes and hair, the other one was tall too but not so much as the other one, he had dark brown hair and orange eyes._

"_What do you want us to do, father?" asked Pai, the male addressed as their father turned around to face his sons_

"_I want you to bring him back, he can't raise three children on his own when he barely can take care of himself, I know he is a full man now but he is weak, he can't take care of them"_

"_But father, I thought you didn't like humans…I mean…the children are hybrid" said Taruto_

"_That's right Taruto that's why I want you to do this once you find him and Kisshu can't find out about any of this…I want you to separate the children from him"_

"_What? Father that's crazy!" yelled Taruto_

"_Taruto, sit down" said Pai_

"_But Pai! We can't do this to Kisshu! We are talking about HIS children! We can't separate children from their father like this, they just lost their mother!"_

"_I know that Taruto and that's why you need to do this, this is for Kisshu's own good, he is still fragile from his wife's death and he thinks he can raise children on his own but I have a hint about where he has gone, the human's planet I presume…but he won't last that much, he is an alien and can't turn into human, how is he going to buy food and needed things for the kids? Think about this boys"_

_Taruto remained in silence and sat down again, part of what their father said was true…Kisshu couldn't raise three children on his own but other…separate them from their father…it was just cruel…did their father think about Kisshu's feelings? How he would feel about this lie?_

"_Alright father…we will do it" said Pai, two against one…he had no choice but agree…Taruto sighed and joined his elder brother…_

"This was too selfish, Pai…we just sent two children, one of them a newborn baby to different orphanages and erased their memories so they wouldn't remember their father…"

"It had to be done, Taruto…"

"But why? Why we had to separate them? Why we had to lie to Kisshu and say they were dead when they aren't! It's just not right Pai…we are allowed to have a happy ending, a family and he…he just won't…we can't bring Ichigo back…his children were everything he had left and we just tore it apart…"

"It was all Kisshu's fault from the beginning…" said Pai

"How…?"

"Kisshu was stupid to bring his family to his home planet…he could have just stayed on Earth and lived his life there, of course we couldn't stop Ichigo's tragic death but none of this would have happen if he remained on Earth from the very beginning…"

"Pai…If I'm not wrong, Lettuce will have your child very soon, how will you…"

"Hide it from father? Simple, he won't know about it even if I have to move to Earth without warning him…I won't put my family in danger and you should do the same with Pudding…" Taruto slowly nodded and sighed, he was right…

"Yes..I won't let anything happen to Pudding…but still…I don't think what we did was for Kisshu's good like father said…it was for his worse…we lied to him and if he ever finds out…he will never forgive us…"

THE END

**So I hope you like it, like I said I'm not good at writing tragedies…so please review! Oh and more thing, I won't update chapter 9 of "Never forgetting you" unless I get reviews on chapter 8! I have updated that for a long time and I got 0 reviews, so unless I have at last 4 or 5 reviews in that chapter, I won't update it…**


End file.
